Crazy Dreams
by anything54312
Summary: Okay this is just a short drabble/songfic. It's in Jude's point of view. To the song Crazy Dreams by Carrie Underwood. A short Jommy fluff at the end. Please R


Okay this is just a short drabble/songfic. It's in Jude's point of view. To the song Crazy Dreams by Carrie Underwood. A short Jommy fluff at the end.

I DO NOT OWN INSTANT STAR

Crazy Dreams

_Hello you long shots  
You dark horse runners  
Hairbrush singers, dashboard drummers  
Hello you wild magnolias  
Just waiting to bloom_

I have a dream. Okay, I know that sounds really lame but, I do. I want to be a musician. A world-famous inspiring musician that writes music that could change the world or even just touch someone's life. You know when someone is having the most horrible day ever, and then they hear this song playing on their radio and they just stop and smile. Yeah, it's a pretty big dream for a really small person. It's a real long shot, but it's what I want. I'll be happy if I never fall in love or have kids or do the whole white picket fence thing, as long as I have my music, I'm happy.

Since, I'm not world-famous, I'm the next best thing. A hairbrush singer, a dashboard drummer, air guitar player, sometimes. I play the real guitar and drums too, so yeah. I'm completely insane and wild. I'm unique, to put it in a good way. I'm just waiting for my one big chance. I know it'll come eventually. At least, I sure as hell hope so. If not, I'm screwed. I'm not smart and I really can't picture myself as anything but a musician.

_There's a little bit of all that inside of me and you  
Think that even crazy dreams come true_

I think everyone has a secret ambition that's a lot out of reach and completely unreal. I just happen to believe that crazy, unreal dreams come true. If you grab the first chance you get and don't screw it up. I'm not so good at the whole 'not screwing it up thing' but I can work on it.

_I stood at the bottom of some walls I thought I couldn't climb  
I felt like Cinderella at the ball just running out of time  
__So I know how it feels to be afraid  
Think that it's all gonna slip away  
Hold on, hold on_

I know that you have to set limits to how far you dream. You shouldn't get your hopes up. But I can't help it. I've overcome a lot of things I thought I never would, but I did. But sometimes I feel like my life will eternally suck. I feel like I'm running out of time. I know how it feels to be afraid that all your dreams will slip away. I've almost let them, too. But I kept holding on. I'm still holding on.

_Here's to you free souls, you fight for life chasers  
Street climbers, porch swingers, air guitar players  
Here's to you fearless dancers, shaking walls in your bedrooms_

I am a free soul. I live life like there's no tomorrow. There really is no other way to live it. As the saying goes, life is too short to be anything but happy. I am a dream chaser. I chase after my dreams as if my life depended upon it. Because, in a way it does. I'm only 18, but still, it's never to early to think of the future, is it? I am fearless. Most the time. I am afraid if spiders though. I seriously get in trouble for making the walls shake when I'm dancing in my bedroom. And that proves I'm fearless. Cause I couldn't dance to save my life, but I still do it.

_There's a lot of wonder left inside of me and you  
Think that even crazy dreams come true_

I believe that there's a surprise in everyone. That everyone has some kind of wonder in them. Maybe even that deep down inside other people think that these huge crazy dreams come true.

_Never let a bad day be enough  
To go and talk you in to giving up  
Sometimes everybody feels like you  
Oh, feels like you, just like you  
Yeah_

Sometimes I just wanna forget that I ever believed in this. But then I think that it's just one bad day and that I shouldn't just give up. I know that sometimes everyone feels like that. Just like me.

_I've met some go-getters  
Some difference makers  
Small town heroes, and big chance takers  
I've met some young hearts with something to prove  
Oh, yeah_

I've met other people like me before. Go-getters, big chance takers, young hearts with something to prove. I've also met other types of go-getters, difference makers, and small town heroes. Ya know.

_Here's to you long shots  
You dark horse runners  
Hairbrush singers, and dashboard drummers  
Here's to you wild magnolias_

_Just waiting to bloom_

Anyways my point is, everyone has a dream, big or small. Mine just happens to be huge. And I just wanted everyone to know I'm not just clinging to this dream for the fun of it. I truly loved music and it is my life. It's what I want, and that it isn't impossible for my dream to come true. I'm just waiting for a chance. And I think everyone has a just a little part of them that wants to be risky and take a leap of faith.

_There's a little bit of all that inside of me and you  
Think that even crazy dreams come true  
Think that even crazy dreams come true  
Yeah_

And as if to prove my point, one day my life is completely normal and the next millions of people know my name. So right now, a year later, two weeks after my 19th birthday, I'm sitting in a sound booth beside my awesome super-hot producer/boyfriend/ fiancé, (that's right he popped the big question, on my birthday!)Tommy Quincy, writing in my blog, listening to my new single playing. And that is my sweet little ex-boybander telling me to get my butt back in the studio and continue recording. Well I gotta go. Until next time,

Jude Harrison (soon to be Jude Harrison-Quincy!)


End file.
